Super Smash Bros VS Anime All Stars
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Parody of Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe. After the defeat of Bowser and Cell, the two universes are merging together. With the other thinking as the enemy, who is behind this plot? And can they resisit the rage?
1. Prologue

A/N: I thought I could do a story random. This is a parody of Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe which I had seen on YouTube and just got interested on it. So I decided to do a parody of it with SSB replacing MK and Anime replaces DC. Enjoy.

Super Smash Bros VS Anime All Stars:

Chapter 1: The end of Bowser and Cell:

Super Smash Bros world:

**The Brawl Tournament has ended, but they swift and change like an endless dream. Bowser****'s defeat should had marked our victory against their plans to conquer the world. Instead, it opened a new struggle for our independence. **

After the Brawl Tournament, the forces of good has triumphed over evil. Ganondorf had already fled knowing one day he shall return. Meanwhile, Bowser was on his knees panting for his breath. A portal appeared behind him and Mewtwo arrived.

"Crazy Hand would be displeased for your inadaptability to take Smash World" Mewtwo said crossly to Bowser.

Bowser roared and threw a claw at the ground. "Hold your tongue, Pokemon!"

Mewtwo cracked his fist "Your failure cost us all!"

"SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, someone leaped down from the pillars. It was a small man with red hat, black moustache, red shirt and blue overalls.

"MARIO!" Bowser snarled and tired to charge at him.

Mario threw a fireball which shot Bowser back toppling him over.

"Bowser, you're invasion has broken many rules of Super Smash Bros!" Mario said "Your evil plans were foiled by us. Even now, you allies are abandoning you."

Bowser turned around and sees Mewtwo was trying to escape through a portal.

"MEWTWO, YOUR MISERABLE TRAITOR!" Bowser roared as he charged at him and punched Mewtwo away from the portal. Mewtwo slowly sat up.

As Bowser was about to finish him off, Mario decided to stop Bowser from killing Mewtwo.

"MARIO FINALE!"

He shot some fireballs at Bowser hitting him onto the portal. Bowser screamed as he was engulfed by the portal.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Bowser roared as the portal glowed brighter and then explodes. Mario and Mewtwo shielded himself.

When it died down, Mario and Mewtwo saw that the portal was gone, and Bowser with it. Mario turned and walked towards Mewtwo and held him tightly on the neck.

"Smash World will never fall to the forces of darkness, Mewtwo" Mario said "Your judgement shall be decided by Master Hand!"

And with that, Mario and Mewtwo disappeared as Master Hand shall decide on Mewtwo's fate.

Anime World:

**Planet Earth. The beautiful planet on Earth. This is where we stood our final stand against Cell and his plans of domination, which he escaped through Hell. But what seemed victory was only the beginning.**

The ruined city was seen as up in the sky, a man with an orange karate kit and gold spiky hair was beating up a green human-sized creature. The man's name was Goku, a Super Saiyan, and fighting him was Cell, the Ultimate Android. At the end of the battle, Goku has Cell beaten and held him in the air.

"It's over, Cell."

"Don't be so sure, Goku."

Goku then punched Cell so hard we went crashing back on the ground forming a huge creator and dust. Goku flew down but he was encountered by another Saiyan. But this one was huge. He wore a red tunic around his white pants. He was shirtless but has huge muscles and has green-ish yellow spiky hand and has blank eyes.

"Took you long enough, Kakarot!"

"Broly…" Goku snarled as he stood towards Broly. "You threatened the safety of earth just to finish the battle with me. You let yourself allied with Cell."

"Heh. Humans don't need to live. I will kill you this time around Kakarot!" Broly said.

Suddenly, they turned around. Cell was trying to get away through a portal.

"Cell's getting away back to hell!" Broly snarled. "He's going to escape!"

"This isn't over, Goku! Once I kill you, I show your body to Gohan!"

"Don't be too sure" Goku said as he launched a Kamehameha at Cell. Cell was stuck through the portal by Goku's attack.

"You…" Cell screamed as he and the portal exploded. After it was gone, Goku grabbed Broly's arm.

"You're going to be imprisoned, Broly!" Goku said "but this time, it will be much more secured than Hell."

"What?" Goku knocked out Broly and flew away, taking Broly with him.

"Don't worry. I make sure you get a good view on Earth" Goku grinned.

But little did Goku and Mario know, this is only the beginning.

To be continued…

So far, Mario replaces Raiden, Bowser replaces Shao Kahn, Mewtwo replaces Quan Chi, SSJ Goku replaces Superman, Cell plays Darkside and Broly plays Luthor. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Inuyasha

A/N: OK. I'll try to get this story into order of each character. Anime and then SSB I guess cause I will be trying to follow the main story line. Please enjoy.

Chapter 2: Inuyasha:

An old TV is shown at the ruined city of Earth.

"Reports are coming in as Cell was defeated by Goku. In fact the invasion is over, the looting continues."

Some thugs are coming to a street to talk in a discussion but then a shadow is seen in front of him. The thug screamed in terror saying he got the money by a sword. Coming from the street, Ichigo walked through the street.

"He should had paid sooner, if he has a head" Ichigo said.

But then suddenly, someone strikes him from behind. Ichigo groaned and stood up. He saw Inuyasha standing before him.

"Don't get up. Ichigo" Inuyasha said "I don't need why you need the money from that thug but killing him isn't the answer."

"Inuyasha!" Ichigo stood up in rage "Are you prepare to die this time around?"

"Ichigo, something is happening to you. Calm down" Inuyasha said.

"No! Prepare to die!" Ichigo said a she drew out his blade. He and Inuyasha clashed swords as they went back and forth. Ichigo used Banaki to strike down Inuyasha but the demon swordsmen jumped away and used Wind Scar knocking Ichigo down. After a long battle, Inuyasha defeats Ichigo.

Inuyasha looked down at the unconscious Ichigo and took out a radio.

"Inuyasha to Sailor Moon" he said "I just went three rounds against Ichigo. He's been killing people for no reason because he was angry at something."

"I'll contract the other Anime heroes to see what's up with Ichigo" Sailor Moon responded "In the meantime, Inuyasha, we need you to be in the Hidden Leaf Village."

"No problem" Inuyasha said and then his head ache as his eyes went yellow for the second as he grasped his head.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I… I'm alright" Inuyasha said "just dizzy."

"You have been jumping from building to building" Sailor Moon groaned "forget the Hidden Leaf Village. I'll just send Yugi."

"No. I'm fine, Usagi" Inuyasha said "I just felt strange for the moment. I am on my way to the Hidden Leaf Village now."

And he runs off leaving Ichigo behind. Ichigo groaned and stood up.

"Wh…what happened?" Ichigo asked as he rubbed his head.

In the Hidden Leaf village, Sailor Mars watches as the ninjas of the village begins training.

"Busy days for the ninjas" said Sailor Mars. "And even he can't be everywhere at once." She held up a gold coin as she gazed at him "What knucklehead won't know won't hurt him."

"No" Sailor Moons jumped up in shock as seeing Inuyasha sitting on another roof looking at her "but ending up hurting you in the long run." He saw the coin in her hand "Hand it over, Rei."

"Sorry, Inuyasha" Sailor Mars said as he leaps off the roof "No can do. I am protecting it."

But as she leapt down to the lower building, Inuyasha took a shortcut and end up behind her.

"I can never figure you out" Inuyasha said "First Ichigo, now you. One minute, you're a hero, and the next, you're a bad gal."

"I'm a complicated woman" said Sailor Mars.

"You know, I don't feel like chasing you anymore."

"And I don't feel like explaining myself".

Inuyasha took out his sword "But we don't have to fight."

"Oh but I want to" Sailor Mars said as she did a flying kick but Inuyasha dodges. Inuyasha then kicked Mars off the edge as she fell but Inuyasha chases her and start slashing her as she falls until they reached the ground. Mars dropped the coin and Inuyasha looks down on Mars.

"This is why I don't play with hero types" Mars snarled.

Suddenly, a fat man with an bikers outfit appeared and picked up the coin.

"This is the Smash Coin" the man said "where you get it?"

"Who are you?" asked Mars.

"I am Wario. I had no idea how I got here but this belongs to me now."

"All right. What's your deal?" Inuyasha asked before his head hurts again as his eyes glowed yellow and he fell to one knee.

Wario chuckled at him as Mars approached him from behind "You don't look so good, mate."

"I'll take that!" Mars took the Smash Coin from Wario and tries to run away but an blue portal appeared and she fell in "What the…?" and she disappeared.

Inuyasha, eyes still burn yellow, looked towards Wario. "Hand over the coin."

"Back off, freak. She took it" Wario addressed Mars.

"So you helped her escape" said Inuyasha.

"I don't like your attitude" Wario said as he took out a dark blaster "You need to be taught some manners!" He shot a arrow at him but Inuyasha stepped away. Wario tried again but it didn't work. Inuyasha then sliced the gun into two.

"You could give a bull a run for his money" Wario said.

"My turn!" Inuyasha snarled. He then slashed Wario several times before kicking him to a building. Wario could not withstand his attacks as he was slashed manly times by Inuyasha's fury attacks. After a few slashes, Wario was struck down. Inuyasha lifted his sword to finish him off until someone approached him. His name is Naruto Uzamaki of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Inuyasha, who is this man? And what are you doing in the Hidden Leaf Village?"

"Naruto, this guy tried to kill me. Now I am returning the favour!" Inuyasha said.

"No you are not!" Naruto said as he stopped him from killing Wario "There is clearly something wrong with you. The Inuyasha I know will not kill the defeated."

"He does now" Inuyasha said as he kicked Wario out of the way and fights Naruto instead. Inuyasha charged at Naruto and yells out "Wind Scar!" He hit Naruto to the wall and then pushes him through it smashing each wall they pass. Naruto stumbled up and threw some kunai at him. Inuyasha blocks them out and yells "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

He used his claws to slash Naruto as he fell to the ground. Naruto slowly tried to get up as Inuyasha tries to finish him off.

"I thought you were a master of ninja justu!" Inuyasha said as he brought his sword onto Naruto but he broke into smoke and it was a log Inuyasha strucked. "What?"

Suddenly, two Narutos grabbed Inuyasha by the arms as Naruto used Rasengan and knocked Inuyasha unconscious. Naruto's clones disappeared as Naruto looked at the defeated Inuyasha.

"I am" he said "I got to take you back to my place to see what is wrong with you, Inuyasha."

To be continued…

A/N: OK. Inuyasha is playing the Flash, Ichigo played Deathstroke, Sailor Mars playing Catwoman, Wario plays Kano and Naruto plays Batman. The next chapter will feature the person playing Liu Kang. Can you guess? I'll update soon.


	3. Link

A/N: Yeah, it has been a while but now here is chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Link:

Meanwhile in Hyrule, a teenaged man with brown-ish yellow hair and a green tunic and hat with a blue handled sword sat in Hyrule grounds as someone approached him from behind. A brown haired princess with a purple top and a white dress. The woman charged at him but the man grabbed her leg and threw her over the side. The woman smiled as the man got up and walked over to her.

"Nice move, Link" the woman smiled at her lover.

"It was really your move, Zelda" Link smiled as he helped Zelda up "I nearly redirected your own power against you. And I can sense your chi. I know you were there."

Zelda smiled "I shouldn't have underestimated the Hero of Light."

"I'm surprised to see you soon after Bowser's defeat" Link said.

"When I got back to the castle, most of my loyal subjects had disappeared" Zelda said as she was worried "vanished without a trace. We still cannot restrain these loses for Hyrule."

Link looked worried too as he stood back from her "Many of the Smashers had also disappeared."

"By Master Hand?" asked Zelda.

"Who do you think who's responsible for this?" asked Link as he thinks.

"Bowser was defeated, Ganondorf disappeared, Mewtwo, I heard, is in imprisoned by Master Hand" Zelda said "Only two enemies remained to settle their conflict once and for all."

"Sega… and Komai" Link said.

"Precisely" said Zelda "we need to know if they are responsible for all of this. They are from other world which is why I need your help, Link."

"You need more than my help" Link said to Zelda "Contact Lucario. He has a better understanding of Snake than I. I will go and search for Sonic."

"Be careful, Link" Zelda called as Link walks off.

In a snowy wastelands, Link walks through the snow looking for Sonic.

"Snow? Out of this place of time and year" Link thought "if my hunch is correct…" he held up a coin to reveal a hologram of Zelda "Zelda, have you contacted Lucario?"

"Yes. It seemed that he is on Wario's case for the past week" Zelda said.

"Heh. I'm not surprised" Link smirked. Wario was the one who destroyed Lucario's home after all.

"He will contact with you later. I'll check Bowser's throne room. Have you found Sonic?" Zelda asked.

"Not yet, but I feel like I am… close." he dodged a blue bur as Sonic appeared and stopped in front of Link. "Sonic!"

"Closer than you think, Link!" Sonic said angrily and he threw some punches and kicks but Link dodged them. Link used the Hero Bow but Sonic dodges it. Sonic tried to do a Spin Dash again but Link used his Spin attack to send Sonic crashing through some pillars. Sonic got up but Link used the Master Sword to slash him out of the bar gate and off the cliff. Link follows up with a few slashes and then ending it up with an ending stab ending the fight.

Sonic slowly got up as Link walks over to him.

"Is this the way of the Hero of Light?" Sonic said crossly "Kill your enemies?"

"It was you who attacked me, Hedgehog" Link said.

"Many of my allies had disappeared" Sonic said "And now I had found their assassin."

"I didn't kill any of the Sega characters" Link said.

"I had heard your communication. You and your friends were…"

"Investigating the disappearance of our comrades as well" Link said making Sonic looked shocked "It seemed we have a common enemy, Sonic. The question is, are you willing to work together to uncover the truth."

"How do I know I can trust you, Link" Sonic said.

"Because I am about to save your life" Link said as he pushed Sonic away and sliced a missile in half.

Sonic looked up to see Solid Snake with his bazooka.

"Snake…" Sonic said.

Snake approached him. "There's no escape this time, hedgehog."

"Go now. We shall meet up later" Link said to Sonic. Sonic nodded and zoomed away.

Snake was angry with Link. "You allowed Sonic to escape! Now you shall suffer my wrath!"

Snake then launched an grenade at Link which he bounced back using his bomb. Snake then used his bazooka again but it was stopped and brought back to him by Link's gale boomerang. Before Snake could counterattack, Link slashed him on the legs making him drop.

Not allowed to accept defeat, Snake slowly got up and a yellow aura surrounds him as his eyes glowed yellow.

"What the…?" Link said puzzled. "Snake?"

Snake charged at him as Link tries to stop him by slashing but when the light appeared and died down, Link looked around to see Snake has gone. Instead, Inuyasha took his place behind him.

Inuyasha looked up confused. "I felt so strange. What happened? Where am I?" he spots Link. "Hey… you…"

"I had seen this trick before" Link said thinking Inuyasha is the enemy "Your illusions will not fool me, Ganondorf."

"Ganon…who?" Inuyasha looked around but was unaware of Link's attack. Link first spin attacked him to knock Inuyasha into the air and used his clawshot to grab Inuyasha's foot which send him back to the Hero and slashed him to a tree. Inuyasha got up. "Alright, that's it. No more mister nice dog."

He got up to tries to slash Link but Link used a stun stab which stunned and knocked Inuyasha out cold. Link walked to the warrior and sees that he has not reverted back to Ganondorf.

"Strange. If this was Ganondorf, he should have reverted back to his own self" Link said. He held his hand to felt his chi "Hmm. His aura. It feels strange. Foreign. I must take him back to Hyrule. They can discover who he is and where he comes from."

Link put the Master Sword in his sheath and picks up Inuyasha over his shoulder and walks away.

Back at Hyrule, Link puts Inuyasha down and looks for anyone. But they are not here anymore.

"Hello? Anyone?" Link called. No reply. "Where are they? Why don't they answer?"

"Because they can no longer draw breath!" Link turned around to see an evil man walking towards him. He has black armor, a cape and orange hair and beard.

"Ganondorf…" Link snarled.

"And soon, neither will you!" Ganondorf shouted as he draw out his blade and charged. Link took out his own blade and clashed it with Ganondorf's sword as they held on. Link pushed Ganondorf back and slashed him couple of times. Ganondorf snarled and used warlock punch to hit Link to a tree. Ganondorf tried to follow it up with a choke. But Link used a bomb to push Ganondorf off him.

"TRIFORCE SLASH!"

Link traps Ganondorf in the triforce and slashes him hard 10 times before sending a finishing blow ending the battle.

Ganondorf lay on the ground motionless and defeated. Link looked at him.

"May the Sages bind you in the Evil Realm for your treachery, Ganondorf" Link said.

Suddenly, his radio turned on and Link answered. "This is Link."

"Lucario here."

"Have you found Wario?"

"Me and Pikachu almost caught up with him but he disappeared" Lucario said "I did get close enough to him to tag him. I was trying to find out where he is but I have no luck I afraid. Pikachu's gone off to find more information. How's your search for Sonic?"

"Sega is not behind this" Link said "There offspring were lost as well. I think there's a new threat. I fought a warrior, something resembles with a Japanese clothed man with grey hair and dog ears…" he was looking at Inuyasha at that point. "At first I thought it was Ganondorf transforming his appearance." He looked back at the defeated Ganondorf "I looked pass from that possibility. This is a different warrior altogether." He tried to focus his chi on Inuyasha "I clearly sense a powerful aura coming from him."

"Chi?"

"The energy that causes from all things in the universe, like aura" Link said "His aura is unlike anything I had seen before. I will try to entwined to it."

"Attend to his…" Lucario asked as Link bend down and put his hands above Inuyasha "Don't be crazy, Link."

"I'll be fine."

"You may be the Hero of Light, but that doesn't means that you're invincible" said Lucario from his radio.

Before Link can do anything, the yellow aura surrounds Inuyasha surrounds himself and Link. Link screamed in pain as he disappeared.

His radio was left behind. "Link? Link?" Lucario's voice ran out.

To be continued…

A/N: Yep, Link plays Liu Kang, Zelda plays Kitana, Sonic plays Sub-Zero, Snake plays Scorpion, Ganondorf plays Shang Tsung and Lucario plays Sonya. Well, hope you enjoy it.


	4. Naruto

A/N: Two new chapters in one day? Anyway, here is the next chapter featuring Naruto.

Chapter 4: Naurto:

At the hospital wing, Naruto was checking up on Inuyasha. He put some fumes over Inuyasha. The swordsman groaned and sat up.

"My head… what did you hit me with?" he asked. "Hey, wait a minute. Am I in hidden leaves hospital?"

"Why did you attack me for, Inuyasha?" Naruto asked.

"Listen, I'm sorry" Inuyasha said as he sat up "I don't know what happened. I just… felt this rage. It overwhelmed me and I couldn't stop myself."

"What were you doing in the Hidden Villages in the Leaves?" asked Naruto.

"Sailor Moon asked me for help" Inuyasha said "And that's where Sailor Mars and that other guys showed up."

"Really?" Naruto picked up a needle "I like to run a few tests on you."

"I told you I'm… oh no…" Inuyasha gasped. Naruto turned around to see Inuyasha blinding with yellow light as his eyes glowed yellow again.

"What's happening?" asked Naruto.

"Get… away… I can't… aaaarrrgghhhhh!" Inuyasha screamed as he was engulfed by the flash and instead, replaced by a man Naruto had not seen before. Snake has taken Inuyasha's place.

"W…what is this? What magic is this?" Snake asked.

"Interesting…" Naruto thought.

Snake turned to Naruto, who mistaken him for Sonic "Sonic! You coward. First, you hid behind others and now you hid behind an illusion. There's no escape from Solid Snake! Fight me!"

"Fine. I'm gonna kick your butt, believe it!" Naruto said as he used Shadow Clone Justu. Snake used his grenades one of them but they turned to smoke. Naruto then used his kunai to attack Snake which hit him by the leg cause Snake to topple over a little bit.

Naruto then snuck behind Snake and render him unconscious by a blow to the head. Snake collapsed.

"He has most unusual equipment." Naruto said as he laid Snake on the bed as he goes to the computer and contacted Sailor Moon "Sailor Moon, this is Naruto. I had fought and beaten a person named Snake. Whoever this Snake person is, he's not from this world."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"I think Inuyasha and this Snake character has switched places through some sort of telepathically event" said Naruto.

"OK. Keep me inform of your process" Sailor Moon said.

"I will, Naruto out" Naruto said. He turned to see dust coming from the mountain "Another attack? Is it one from whatever Snake is from?" He turned to Snake.

He picks him up and leaps from tree to tree towards the attack. Then he sees a kunai heading towards him and dodges, dropping Snake to the ground. He looked up and sees an disgusted Orochimaru walked towards him.

"I don't have time for these nonsense!" Naruto sighed.

"No, no, no!" Orochimaru whined as he sees Naruto is still alive "You were supposed to die when that kunai hits you."

"Sorry to ruin your day, Orochimaru!" Naruto said. Both he and Orochimaru did some hand movements before shouting out "Summoning Justu!"

Both Naruto and Orochimaru use their summoning powers. Naruto summoned the frog and Orochimaru summoned the snake. They both clashed at each other with Naruto gaining upper hand. Naruto then used his weapon to throw it knocking Orochimaru off the snake and then using other kunai, pinned the villain to a tree.

"OK, OK. I GIVE UP!" Orochimaru pleaded.

"I heard it all before" Naruto said. But before he could end the villain's life, a scream was heard and Naruto turned to see a green tunic man with a green hat there from the yellow aura as he was on his hands and knees panting.

"Another one? This days' just keep getting better and better" Naruto said. He turned to Orochimaru "Stay where you are" and he walks over to the man.

Orochimaru looked at himself bind to the tree "Yeah, like that's ever happen."

Naruto reached to the man who has his back to him slowly getting up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Link" the man said.

"Are you injured?" Naruto looking worried how Link stands "Let me help you."

Link turned to Naruto, his eyes glowing yellow. In his vision, he mistaken Naruto as Ganondorf.

"I thought I defeated you, King of Evil!" He draws out his Master Sword "By the Sages, I will finish you!"

He thrust his sword towards Naruto but Naruto blocks it with his hands, which had some blood coming from his hands. Naruto stepped back and used Shadow Clone Justu to confuse Link while he used Rasengan. Link fought off the clones easily allowing Naruto to finish Rasengan. Naruto charged forward and lunged it into Link's stomach. Link was blown back and knocked out cold by the building.

Naruto walks over to Link and then notices that both Snake and Orochimaru are gone. "No Orochimaru… and no Snake… I had to say, you cause quite a distraction. And it's too deadly and dangerous on the loose. At least, you're not going anyway." he reached into his radio and contacted someone "Yugi, this is Naruto. I have a prisoner which I need to examine in a secure location. Can any of your monsters take me to the space station?"

"I have a few problems with the Elder God cards" Yugi responded "they may be damaged during the battle with Cell. But I should be able to get to transport you there. Just give me a minute."

After a while, Yugi takes Naruto and the captive Link to the anime league headquarters hovering above the earth. Naruto and Yugi discussed about Link, who was handcuffed to a chair.

"It just don't make sense anymore" said Naruto "I could tell that Snake is from Hell but this guy is totally different."

"And according to you, Inuyasha has the same problems as well" Yugi said.

"I'm not too sure, but we may be witnessing a beginning of another invasion" said Naruto.

"I leave the detective work to you, Naruto" Yugi said "I'm going to help Sailor Moon search for Goku." And he walks out. Naruto walks to the computer.

"Computer, run the blood sample from Link against the alien blood types database" said Naruto.

When the computer got the answer, it said "No matches to blood type."

"Hmm… interesting. This Link character is different. I need to know if we gonna expect anymore…" but the sirens gone off "…visitors."

Suddenly, a hellfire appeared out of nowhere between the room. Naruto grabs the chair Link is on and pulled him back. Then a warp pipe appeared and Mario leaps out.

Mario hears about Link being kidnapped and goes out to rescue him.

"You will-a release-a Link at-a once!" Mario said and shot a fireball at Naruto knocking him over.

Naruto slowly stood up "Let me guess. You're from the same place as Link and Snake."

"Huh? You're-a still up?" Mario asked shocked to see Naruto still up.

"I have armour under my shirt" said Naruto as he pulled it out of his shirt and tossed it away "but you ruined it now."

"You WILL release-a Link!" Mario ordered again.

"First, I need answers" Naruto said boldly to Mario.

"Release-a Link, or I will take him from-a you!" Mario said as he prepare to fight Naruto.

After a while of fighting, both Naruto and Mario stand their guard ready for the final strike. But then, Mario hears Link was coming to.

"I have to get-a Link out of here!"

Mario then held his hand for a fireball and step side towards Link. Naruto wanted to stop him but he couldn't want Mario to shot the fireball at him. As he was now close, Mario quickly grabbed Link from the chair and jumped into the warp pipe.

"WAIT!"

Naruto tried to stop them but the warp pipe disappeared. Mario has got away with Link.

Naruto looked at the chair of where he has Link. Then he heard a rumble and took a look through the window. The earth has some cracks on it.

"It's worse that I suspected" Naruto said as he saw this "much worse. Darn it. If that plumber hasn't got away with Link, I would still get the answers I seek." He then look at the TV.

"It seemed this is going across the globe. Destruction, and disasters appears everywhere" said the newscaster "But the question still remains: where is Goku?"

"That is a good question" Naruto pondered "where are you, Goku?"

To be continued…

A/N: Sailor Moon plays Wonderwoman, Yug playing Green Latern and Orocohimaru plays Joker. Mario rescued Link and next we see Lucario's role.


	5. Lucario

A/N: Now we shall contiue the SSB series with Lucario. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Lucario:

Back at portal room, Lucario had contract with Link, and was trying to contact him.

"Link? Come in. Link?" Lucario called "Something must have gone wrong." He then contacted Zelda "Zelda. This is Lucario. Please respond."

"Zelda's here. What's wrong, Lucario?"

"Something happened to Link" Lucario said "He may need help."

"I can't sense Link anyway. What's happened to him?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know" Lucario said "My portal techniques are unstable and I don't want to end up in the middle of nowhere. Can you portal to him?"

"Unfortunately, no" Zelda said "There is a crisis in Bowser's throne room that demands my full attention. I do not have time to explain."

"Understood. I have to go there myself" Lucario said.

"I will join you as much as I can" Zelda said.

"Lucario, out" Lucario said "If the portal was open properly, I can get to Link immediately." He did not know someone was approaching behind him "But the destination is too erratic. I can't risk being in the wrong place." It was Sailor Mars who sneaked up on Lucario "or worse, bringing something here."

"It's a little late to be worrying about that" Mars said causing Lucario to jump out of his skin and turns to face her.

"Who are you?" asked Lucario.

Sailor Mars held her head as she got a headache "I'm Sailor Mars, and I really need to get back to the Hidden Leaf Village. So if you don't mind…"

"Security breach, portal room!" Lucario called to the computer "Lock all exits now!" As soon as that happened, Lucario approached Mars "You aren't going anyway, Mars!"

"Not tonight, dear. I got a headache" Mars said. But she sees Lucario go into his stance "All right then. No one cages this girl!"

Mars used her arrows to fire at Lucario but Lucario dodges it and uses forepaw to knock some damage on her. Mars got up and kicked and punched Lucario. Lucario was about to fall off until he disappeared and reappeared behind Rei. Mars was shocked as Lucario used Bone Rush and hit her on the head knocking her out.

As Sailor Moon was knocked unconscious, Lucario wasted no time and opened a portal leading to Hyrule.

"Security will take care of you" Lucario said "I have to get to Link."

He entered the portal and finds out that Hyrule was empty.

"No sign of Link or anyone for that matter. I got a bad feeling about this" Lucario said. Then he got a call on his radio. He picked it up "Lucario here."

"Lucario. It's Pikachu."

"Pikachu. You're OK. I was worried about you." Lucario smiled.

"Save the worrying for later. Hey, who is this lady in the brig?"

"I don't know but she called herself Sailor Mars" Lucario said "I'll question her later, but right now I have other properties."

"What is it?" Pikachu asked.

"I need help of tracking Link" said Lucario "Follow my signal and meet me as soon as…" but he see Fox McCloud came down the stairs, clutching his head "FOX!"

"Lucario… run… I don't know how long I can… aaaarrrgghhhhh…" Fox cried out and then he turned to Lucario in anger as his eyes turned yellow.

"Immediately as possible! Lucario, out!" Lucario called to Pikachu and stood his stance against Fox.

"Pikachu will not save you this time!" Fox roared. He fired his blaster which hit Lucario but did not make any effect. Lucario used his aura sphere which hit Fox. Fox got up and used Fire Fox to dash at Lucario, sending in flying in the air which he sees Fox firing another one above him. Remembering Pikachu, Lucario moved away with Fox and used Aura Storm and fire it at Fox hitting him.

Fox fell to the ground defeated, Lucario walks up to him.

"I sure hope Fox is ok, but what is he doing in Hyrule?" Lucario asked "This is suspicious. If there is a new invasion coming, Mario must be informed." He leaves towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

When he reached to the tower of the Mushroom Kingdom, Lucario looked around for Mario.

"Mario? Where are you? There may be another invasion on Smash World! Bowser may be returning! Mario, can you hear me? Mario?!" Lucario called.

But then two arms appeared by the banister. Suddenly, some boy with a straw hat, red vest and blue shorts jumps in. His arms reformed back to his normal size. It was like they made out of rubber.

"Huh? Red clothes?" Lucario said as he noticed the boy's chest. The boy seemed to have a headache. "This must be the warrior Link fought. But his body… it like they made out of rubber. Who are you?"

"I'm… Monkey D. Luffy" the boy said.

"Luffy? Why are you here?" asked Lucario.

Luffy bent to his knees as his eyes flashed yellow. "Confused… don't understand… The rage… THE RAGE!" And with that, Luffy attacked Lucario.

"Calm down!" Lucario said as he dodged an Gum-Gum pistol from Luffy as he stretched his arm out for a punch. Lucario grabbed his arm and threw Luffy to a building. Luffy staggered up and threw thousand of punches at Lucario. Lucario dodges some but some he got hit. Lucario used his Aura Sphere to knock Luffy knocking some damage onto him. Luffy bent on his knees. The rage was gone for now but Lucario still need some answers.

"Now I can think I can get some answers out of you" Lucario said before getting hit by a dark sphere.

Dark Magician appeared from the sky as Yugi ran up to an exhausted Luffy.

"Yugi, my dark magic isn't working properly" said Dark Magician.

"Luffy, what happened?" Yugi said to Luffy "I got here as soon as I can."

"Yugi…" Luffy panted "Beware… the rage…" and he collapsed.

"The rage?" asked Yugi "I'll take it he means you" he was saying that to Lucario as he speaks. Lucario has yellow glow in his eyes now meaning he has given to the rage "What did you do to Luffy?"

"The same thing as I am gonna do to you!" Lucario snarled as he attacked Yugi. Dark Magician tried to defend him but Lucario destroyed him using Aura Sphere. Yugi slowly got up. Is there no one to stop Lucario's rage?

To be continued…

A/N: So Pikachu replacing Jax, Fox replacing Baraka (don't ask why) and Luffy plays Captain Marvel. Well, I'll update soon.


	6. Sailor Moon

A/N: Sorry for the delay but here is the next chapter featuring Sailor Moon as she plays Wonder Woman.

Chapter 6: Sailor Moon:

On the brink of the holy city, Sailor Moon was seen walking down the steps which she received a radio call from Naruto.

"Sailor Moon, this is Naruto. We need you immediately!" Naruto said "I lost contract with Goku and we may be in for another invasion."

"Tell me something I don't know" Sailor Moon said as she spots some of her land was combined with the evil castle of Hyrule. "The invasion has reached the holy city."

"Do you need help?"

"No. I'll contact you when it's over. Sailor Moon out!" She stepped forward and found herself fact to face with Ganondorf.

Ganondorf had just survived his battle with Link. "Leave this island now or pay with your lives."

"I am Sailor Moon, princess of this holy land. And you are not welcomed here" Sailor Moon said "Surrender now and you shall be given a safe passage back to your world."

"You fool. I am Ganondorf!" Ganondorf said "And this is my island! FIGHT!"

Ganondorf threw a warlock punch at Sailor Moon but Usagi blocked the blow with her arm bracelets. She then took out her staff and starts whacking Ganondorf down. Both Ganondorf would not give up. He used the choke on her. Afterwards Sailor Moon got up and used her Moon Tiara Attack and hits Ganondorf.

Ganondorf snarled as he tries to finish her but then he realised he was getting low on power. Need some time to recharge, Ganondorf retreated.

Sailor Moon contacted Naruto. "Sailor Moon to Naruto. The invaders had retreated into the jungle."

"I had more bad news" Naruto said "Earth is in process merging with another planet."

"By the gods?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Our world and the aliens' world are occupied by the same time and space and are caused to the bridge by a large…"

"Large blue energy rifts" said Sailor Moon "I've seen it before."

"We need Goku, but no one know where he is" Naruto replied.

"I'll search West City" Sailor Moon said. And she goes off.

As she appears in West City, she started searching for Goku, but no trace.

"It look like Cell's rampage has destroyed most of West City. It's not like Goku to…" Sailor Moon said.

Suddenly, a blue portal opened and Zelda fell out. This interrupted Sailor Moon as she turned and spots her.

"Great Moon! Are you alright?" Sailor Moon as she approached Zelda "Let me help you".

Zelda look like she was scared as she turned to look back "It can't be! We unravelled his invasion. He was destroyed…"

"Who? Cell?" asked Sailor Moon as she bent down to her.

"I saw him. More powerful than ever" Zelda said "Torn his kingdom to thunder. Am I too late? Has he already brought Hell to this world?"

Zelda stood up and starts wandering about. Sailor Moon, who thought she need help, contacted to the other anime heroes.

"Sailor Moon to all Anime heroes!" Sailor Moon said "I need help in this location. We have another victim by the invasion." She approached to Zelda "Please, come with me dear. You're safe now."

Zelda, who was freaked out, pushed Sailor Moon away "Have I been followed? Who are you?" she was getting angry now.

"No one will hurt you. My name is Sailor Moon" said Sailor Moon.

"I am not easily fooled by an assassin" Zelda snarled while her eyes glowed yellow "your master has send you to finish me, but this battle will be your last! Fight!"

Zelda used her magic against Sailor Moon. But with a quick battle ended, Sailor Moon easily defeats Zelda. Zelda crawled to open a blue portal.

"Please, wait!" Sailor Moon cried but Zelda got up, entered the portal and disappeared. She got a call from Naruto.

"Sailor Moon, this is Naruto. Goku is not in West City. The solitude has been breached."

"That's impossible!" Sailor Moon said worried.

"Goku might be in serious trouble" Naruto said.

"And without him, so is the earth. I am on my way" said Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon flew off towards an hidden ice island she never seen before. She looked around to see what's up and sees a blue hedgehog has his foot on an defeated Goku.

"What have you've done!" Sailor Moon called at Sonic.

"Another one?" Sonic turned to see Sailor Moon "Mewtwo was right!"

"Who are you?"

"I am Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Surrender and no harm shall come to you!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Sega don't know the means of surrender. FIGHT!"

Sonic attacks Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon dodged Sonic's spins attacks and dodges and kicks until Serena had enough of Sonic and uses her Moon Spiral Heart Attack and hits Sonic making him fall to his knees. Sailor Moon handcuffed Sonic and rushed to help Goku.

She luckily got a senzu bean and fed it to Goku. Goku groaned and sat up as Sailor Moon helped him.

"Goku, what happened? Are you alright?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Something's wrong" Goku said "My powers feel so weird ever since the battle with Cell. I came back here to try to discover what was wrong, until Sonic attacked. What's happening to me? It must have a basic in magic."

"Luckily I am not acceptable to magic" Sailor Moon said "so he got what he deserves. Naruto believes he is part of invasion force. Heroes all over the world are disappearing including Inuyasha. And our planet is merging with another, possibly hell."

"Hell? Then Cell is back?" Goku stood back "I have to get back to West City. I meet up with you again at the space station." And with that, Goku flew off.

Sailor Moon approached Sonic "Sonic. Who is behind this invasion?"

"You are the invaders!" Sonic said. Sailor Moon looked confused. And then she got a message from Yugi.

"Sailor Moon, this is Yugi! The space station is in chaos. Luffy's the one causing it. We don't know how long we could contain him! We need enforcements."

"I'll be there as soon as I can" said Sailor Moon. She grabbed Sonic by the arm "You are coming with me."

Sailor Moon flew off to the space station taking Sonic as her prisoner. They got there in time to see Yugi on the ground and Luffy's eyes glowing with yellow light.

"Luffy, stop!" Yugi called but as Luffy tried to attack him, Yugi suddenly disappeared.

"YUGI!" Sailor Moon gasped. She turned to Luffy. "What have you done with him, Luffy?"

"The rage will consumes us all!" Luffy roared.

"Not if I can help it!" Sailor Moon said. She had to snap Luffy back to his senses. Luffy used some massive gum gum attacks which Sailor Moon had trouble blocking. Sailor Moon then kicked Luffy off the edge and used her staff to whack him below. After Luffy crashed to the ground, Sailor Moon got him in a lock.

Luffy was still groaning to be freed of the rage. "The rage… argh… burns inside me…"

"I know Luffy, but I need you to calm down" said Sailor Moon "Tell me what you did to Yugi. Why did you attack him?"

"Argh… I don't know… the worlds are all unbalanced… shifting" Luffy groaned "All of my crewmates disappeared… I tried telling them to the gods but they had no idea what I see. The rage… you have to help me…" And with that, Luffy collapsed.

Sailor Moon looked worried.

"Why didn't you turn him into a trophy or something?" asked Sonic.

"Your world must be different from ours. We don't hurt our friends in this world or kill them" Sailor Moon said. As Sonic remained silent, Sailor Moon contacted Naruto. "Sailor Moon to Naruto. I found Goku but we have a new problem. We've lost Yugi."

What happened to Yugi?

To be continued…

A/N: Moon find Goku but where did Yugi go? Next stop: Pikachu...


	7. Pikachu

A/N: Sorry about that delay, but it is almost Christmas so I had to be ready. Here is the Pikachu chapter.

Chapter 7: Pikachu:

Pikachu just arrived to see Lucario was about to kill Yugi when Luffy punched Lucario sending Yugi free.

"Thanks for the save" Yugi said, "whoever he is, he was about to finish me off."

Luffy coughed.

"You don't feel so good" said Yugi "but what happened to you must be affecting us all. Wing Dragon of Ra! Let's get him back to the space station so Naruto and Sailor Moon can check up on him."

Yugi flew off on his dragon with Luffy. Pikachu runs up to see them leave.

"Man, what are those guys?" Pikachu asked. He turned to Lucario. "Lucario, what happened? What are you doing at the Mushroom Kingdom? When I last contacted you…"

Lucario was still in the rage state. "Back off!"

"Whoa. What's the matter?" asked Pikachu.

Lucario looks up and mistaken Pikachu for Mewtwo. Mewtwo had killed Lucario's trainer in the past.

"You! Mewtwo!"

"What? Mewtwo? Where?" Pikachu looked behind him to see if his arch nemesis is behind him. But he isn't.

"I'd finally found you, you murderer!"

"What are you're talking about?" Pikachu asked.

"This time you won't get away! FIGHT!" Lucario shouted.

Lucario send an Aura Sphere but Pikachu dodges. "Calm down, Lucario! It's me, Pikachu!" But Lucario wasted no time on words. He was about to do palm burst when Pikachu whacks him with his tail. Lucario trips Pikachu over with his tail. Pikachu leapt back up and head butted Lucario in the chest. Lucario crashed to a pillar but realized to give up. Pikachu leaps over Lucario and thunder shocked him on his butt.

Lucario yelped as he felt the sting on his rear but snarled at Pikachu, Pikachu used Skull Bash to defeat an enraged Lucario. After the battle, Lucario slowly sat up when Mario appeared.

"Pikachu, Lucario, stop this nonsense! Explain yourself" Mario said.

"I don't know what happened. He just attacked me" he addressed to Lucario.

"I… I saw you as the enemy" Lucario said after being snapped back to senses "I thought you were… a threat… I couldn't explain it. I'm terribly sorry, Pikachu."

"It's OK" Pikachu said "You seemed to be snapped out of it."

"He must have been influence by the same force that affected Link" Mario said. At this, Link walked past him.

"Link! What happened to you?" asked Lucario.

"I was captured by the invaders. Fortunately, Mario rescued me" Link said.

"He was held aboard that vessel" Mario said pointing to the sky which shown a star.

"I've came to find you, Mario" Lucario said "I was attacked by two warriors. They retreated to that space station."

"I do not know who where these invaders come or who leads them" Mario said "But it clear that Smash World faces a grave new challenge. Our world is merging with another. I can feel it."

"But we defeated Bowser!" Link said "we stopped him from merging Smash World with the Dark World."

"The Koopa King might still live" Mario said "and these new warriors might be his reinforcements."

"Then let's do something about it" Pikachu said "Lucario, let's head back to base. We can do a counterattack from there."

"I'll stay here and figure out what this power trying to engulf me is" Link said. "Good luck you two."

Back at the base, both Pikachu and Lucario begin talking on what happened.

"When I got to Hyrule, you aren't there" said Pikachu. "I did find someone who has grey hair though. I had him taken back to the infinitely. Then I followed your signal to Mario's castle. You got to stop running off like that, Lucario. We're a team. You can't take on these creeps alone."

"I know" Lucario grinned "I'll work on it."

"Go get yourself patched up" Pikachu grinned back. "In the meantime, I got the portal to jump us straight to that space station. We'll take them by surprise."

"Sounds like a plan, Pikachu" Lucario said "but I have to warn you, the portal has been a little off lately."

"Nothing I can't handle" Pikachu said as he typed on a keyboard noticing something strange "He's right. The portal was having a hard time focusing. Probably a side effect of the two universes merging. This matrix should be stable. Just a few type of keys and we should be back in business. There. That should do it."

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!!! PPPIIKKKAAACCCHHHUUUU!!"

"What the…?!" Pikachu turned around and gasped.

Lucario was almost near death… by Broly, who held him in the air.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Broly laughed. His eyes glowing yellow.

"Ggghh… Pikachu… help…" Lucario gasped.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Pikachu snapped "LET LUCARIO GO!"

Broly turned to Pikachu. He had mistaken him for Goku.

"K…Kakarot…" Broly snarls as he tossed Lucario aside and walks up to Pikachu "Kakarooottt… KAKAROOOOOOOOTTTTTT!!!"

"You touched one hair on him…" Pikachu said, his eyes glowing yellow too "And you're dead."

"KAKAROT, YOU SHALL SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN, BROLY!" Broly roared.

Broly charged at Pikachu with a KI Blast ready to blast him. But being a speedy little tyke he is, Pikachu dodges it and send a Thunder to send Broly flying. Pikachu then used Quick Attack after him and kicked him back to earth. Pikachu then used Thunder to shock Broly more and more before Broly is out cold.

After the battle, Pikachu rushed to Lucario's aid. "Lucario, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, Pikachu. But who is that guy?"

"I don't how they broke through our defenses but they know this is our base. Seemed to call himself Broly. He's a Legendary Super Saiyan, if that what he calls himself, and he seemed to want to destroy a person named Kakarot."

"Look like you put a stop to that" Lucario smirked.

"Only one way to be sure. Let's take out that space station" Pikachu said as he and Lucario entered the portal.

They arrived at the space station. But Pikachu only came out the portal alone. Worried, he contacted Lucario. "Lucario. Where are you?"

"We apparently had been sent onto different location on the space station. I think the portal still needs some work." Lucario said.

"We need to regroup" Pikachu said "Stay where you are. I'll try to…" then he sensed something "Wait. Someone's coming."

He sees a guard walking with Luffy.

"We hold up a temperature holding personality as requested, Sailor Moon. It should hold Luffy until he's recovered" the guard said.

Pikachu decided to do a sneak attack on him.

"My thanks. If this merge thing continues, everyone's powers might be affected" Sailor Moon's voice said "I'll shall join you soon with an unexpected guest."

"Understood" the guard said before getting knocked out by Pikachu's Skull Bash. Pikachu then leaps up and smacked Luffy across the face.

Pikachu looked up to see Luffy's eyes glow again.

"Well now, this has just got a lot more interesting" Pikachu said as he got into his stance to fight Luffy. Luffy stretched out his arm for a Gum Gum Bazooka but Pikachu ducked under it. Pikachu then head butted Luffy. Luffy snarled as he used Gum Gum Storm. Pikachu used Quick Attack to dodge each other.

Soon, after a long battle, Pikachu defeats Luffy and was now contacting Lucario.

"Lucario, area secure. What is your situation?" asked Pikachu.

"I'm fine. We need to find locate the main command centre to cripple the station's capably" said Lucario.

"OK. Stay where you are. I'll get your signal and meet you up soon" Pikachu said.

"You're not going anyway!" came a voice. It was Sailor Moon. Pikachu used his Thunder Bolt but Sailor Moon knocks it away with her staff. Pikachu then sees the captured Sonic with her.

"Sonic?" Pikachu asked.

"I'd take it that you two know each other" Sailor Moon said to Sonic.

"He's Pikachu. An electric Pokémon and a formidable fighter which you would soon find out" Sonic said.

"Well, Pokémon" Sailor Moon said to Pikachu "I don't know what you're universe is doing to mine or what you are doing to this station" her eyes turned yellow. "but true warriors do not hid behind others. And if it's a fight you want, you soon be joining your friend in a cell."

"I don't think so. Give me your best attack!" Pikachu said.

Sailor Moon was about to use Moon Spiral Heart Attack but Pikachu stopped her with his ultimate attack, Volt Tackle. The attack instantly defeated Sailor Moon as she skidded alongside Luffy.

Pikachu contacted Lucario again.

"Lucario, you'll never guess who I bump into. Sonic the Hedgehog" Pikachu said.

"Sonic? What's he doing up here?" asked Lucario.

"Obviously I was a captive" Sonic said "but it would appear that we are now allies."

"Appearances can be deceiving" Pikachu said.

"True, but you'll be a fool if you don't need my help" Sonic said.

"What do you think, Lucario? Should we trust him this time?" Pikachu asked.

"Better do then better don't" Lucario said.

"OK then, Sonic." Pikachu used his Iron Tail to free Sonic of his handcuffs "Tell us what you know."

"Only that these warriors are unlike like I encountered" Sonic said "I do not know who commands them."

"Any ideas?" asked Pikachu.

"My only local thought is that Bowser is up to his no good tricks again" Sonic said "he's trying to finish the job on what he started earlier. With this new army" he looked down at the defeated Luffy and Sailor Moon "Now I need to find someone. Sorry, Pikachu, but we have to ask Mewtwo for help."

"Mewtwo? I don't like the sound of that. I still don't trust him" Pikachu said.

"Like or not, we need him" Sonic said "with the start of the invasion, he usually knows something about it."

"Before you do that" Pikachu said "You have to talk to Mario for help. He still don't trust you."

"I know. First, I'll reason with Mario. Then, I'll find Mewtwo" said Sonic. And he zoomed off.

To be continued…

Next time Yugi fans, Yugi will free the space station from Pikachu and Lucario. So stayed tuned.


	8. Yugi

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter for SSB VS AAS. Here's Yugi taking back their base.

Chapter 8: Yugi:

A flash of light appeared and Yugi finds himself in a familiar room.

"Whoa… the cards send me back to Kaibi Corp" said Yugi. Then he sees someone surprising there. "Paragus? But why?"

"Yugi-boy, you must realise that the two worlds are merging" Paragus said "the other duellists are elsewhere trying to combat the crisis."

"That might explain Luffy's attack" Yugi said "whatever happening on earth must be effecting to him than the rest of us. I must get back to Earth."

"Of course you do" came a voice. Yugi turns to see Broly and Sailor Moon behind him which they came out a portal a while ago.

"Broly? And Sailor Mars?" Yugi asked "How?"

"Broly and I were held captive by the intruder's stronghold" Sailor Mars said "their security was pathetic than earth's museum."

"We escaped using their portal technology" said Broly "I was surprised that little mouse had so much knowledge of portals. I tried to send us back to Earth, but there was a malfunction and we ended up here."

"Now I know I have to get back to Earth." Yugi said "if he's involved, it can't be good."

"Typical." Broly snorted "You're no better than Kakarot. The world is slipping apart and you fools were focusing on the small picture. All that power in his reign, he never know how he uses it." His eyes turned yellow as it did against Pikachu.

"What is the matter, Broly?" Sailor Mars asked.

"His eyes… just like Luffy's" Yugi noticed.

"You lack imagination, boy!" Broly snarled "you always have! Someone like me should have those cards."

"Over my dead body, Broly!" Yugi snarled as he took out his cards.

"Just the way I like it" Broly snarled as he launched some KI Blasts at Yugi but Yugi dodges and summoned forth the Dark Magician and used dark magic which hit Broly in the process. Broly got up and tried to grab Yugi but Dark Magician stopped him in his tracks by using his staff to block his grab while Yugi summoned his trap card, light strike to strike Broly down.

As they were about to finish their fight, Paragus stopped the fight.

"Stop it both of you. You're both wasting time. I just heard that the merging of the worlds is disturbing the universe, infecting your souls with rage" Paragus said as Broly slowly rise "we can't control it here in Kaibi Corp. It will spread across the universe."

"Then we'll stop it" Yugi said.

"If it keeps going on, it will caused effect to your powers as well as the cards" Paragus said "Not even the Egyptian God Cards can stop it. No one will be safe."

"Why is this happening?" Broly asked.

"We don't know, but it must have happened after the defeat of Cell" said Paragus.

"Broly, do you know this?" asked Yugi but Broly remained silent.

"It is unlikely that Broly is capable of influencing chaos on such high scale" Paragus said as Broly frowns "the forces of good and evil must work together to locate the cause of the matter and destroy it before the merging is complete."

"Look like we got no choice" said Yugi as he turned to Mars and Broly.

"Don't worry, Yugi, we won't bite much" Mars said.

"Oh Yugi-Boy, see that charger" Paragus said as he pointed to the sphere "Use it to recharge your cards."

Yugi placed his cards on the slot and the cards glowed yellow until it is complete.

"Now that's more like it" Yugi said.

"So, boy, do we work together or do I have to destroy it to make it not happen?" Broly asked.

"Remember, I don't trust you, Broly" Yugi said.

"The feeling is mutual" Broly smirked.

"Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yugi called as he placed his card on his duel disk and called his dragon and they all climbed on and flew back to Earth.

They arrived back at West City and Yugi got signal call from the headquarters.

"That's the Anime League communicator. I had to leave you here. Sailor Moon and Luffy might be in trouble" Yugi said "Mars, if I were you I wouldn't turn my back on this guy" he was talking about Broly.

"I can take care of myself" Mars said.

Yugi nodded and flew off on his Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Brat" Broly snarled "Back on Earth. It look different after Cell came."

"You brought it on yourself, Broly" Mars said "from what I hear, you helped Cell."

"I never take sides" Broly told her "I choose the lesser of two evil. The worse Kakarot would do is seal me up again in Hell. Cell, on the other hand, will destroy everything. Wasn't much of the choice since I wanted to destroy Kakarot."

"Seems like we don't have a mill either" Mars said "so what's the plan?"

"Simple. We just have to find the situation to our advantage" Broly said.

Meanwhile Yugi is back onto the space station and was trying to get to contact Sailor Moon but no luck.

"Sailor Moon? Do you copy? This is Yugi Moto" said Yugi "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on, "Yugi Moto"." Yugi turns to see Pikachu opposing him. Pikachu had just defeated both Sailor Moon and Luffy and now confronts Yugi.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked as he took out his duel disk and places his card on it.

"Name's Pikachu, now that's the introduction's out of the way, we're shutting you down!" Pikachu said.

"We'll see about that. I summon Kuriboh. He should be your size and strength" Yugi said.

"You're gonna regret this" Pikachu said as he charged at Kuriboh. He used his Skull Bash and wiped out the small creature immediately "Your monster isn't as tough as you thought huh."

"Don't celebrate yet. By destroying Kuriboh, gives me the honour to summon Slyther the Sky Dragon!"

The red dragon appeared from nowhere and appeared in front of a shocked Pikachu.

"Now finish it with energy blast!" Yugi called.

Slyther send a huge beam out of his mouth which blasted Pikachu back and making Pikachu crashed onto the computer. Pikachu fell to the ground unconscious.

Yugi looks down at Pikachu but then hears footsteps and to his surprise, Lucario runs in and rush to Pikachu's side.

"Pikachu! Are you alright?!" Lucario shook Pikachu but he didn't wake.

Yugi recognised Lucario "You again?!"

"Lucario to Pokemon Forces, Pikachu is down" Lucario said on his radio.

"Don't try it, big butt" Yugi said as his eyes glowed yellow "Things had changed since we last face off. This time I won't go easy on you."

"Message received. Sending reinforcements" the radio replied.

"Negative, negative" Lucario said as his eyes turn yellow too "I can take him myself. You gonna pay for what you done to Pikachu and insulting my ass."

"Forgive me but not this time. This time I won't lose" Yugi said as he summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra and used it against Lucario. Lucario this time had a little trouble fighting it. After a long battle, Lucario was defeated and laid on the ground next to Pikachu.

Yugi looked at them until Luffy appears.

"Yugi, am I glad to see you" Luffy said.

Yugi turned to face Luffy but realised Luffy had calmed down. "Hey, Luffy. How are you feeling?"

"I want to tag you, Yugi" said Luffy "I think I have the rage under control. It's all coming from this other universe trying to merge with ours. It energy creates this terrible fury, it makes you wanna punch someone."

"That what Paragus said" Yugi said "how did you figure it out?"

"Their alien gods had been causing interference with my powers" Luffy said "and affecting me with their combat rage."

"Great" Yugi sighed "Out of control magical alien god powers. So would make you an dangerous to us and yourself."

"None of us is safe from the rage until this is stopped" Luffy said "I have to go back to my pirate ship to get closer to the gods to find out how to defeat this combat rage. There has to be a way."

"Good luck, captain" Yugi said as Luffy got onto his ship and flew away.

To be continued…

A/N: Luffy must return to his ship. Next, we join Sonic as he searches for Snake and Mewtwo. So stayed tuned.


End file.
